Akumo
Akumo was an aide to Makuta Eish. Biography Akumo was drafted into the Brotherhood of Makuta as a servant of Eish, working alongside Epee quite often. When Epee was given the Isle of Doppel Nui, he stayed by Eish's side, gathering information for her. When Epee escaped the island alive and defected to the Dark Hunters, Akumo was dispatched. ''Double: Crime and the City Akumo stayed on Doppel Nui for a few days before he actually acted. He observed Linke and Recht, as the Toa killed a shelled, sniper Dark Hunter near the forest. Two days later, he appeared personally before them when Epee returned for revenge. He announced that he had come to eliminate Epee, and engaged him in battle. When the Toa tried to intervene, he used his Kanohi Sakan to keep them out of the fight. It was fast and brutal, with Akumo losing nearly half of his body in the battle. In the end, however, he stabbed Epee, killing him. Once it was over, he released the Toa and left the island. Double: The Final Game Eish sent Akumo back to Doppel Nui a few months later to retrieve some art for her. He waited at the site of an explosion as the Toa spoke to a detective and a few officers of the Doppel Nui Guard. As soon as they left, he descended to meet the Toa, who tried to explain the situation. He also revealed that his body had regenerated since Epee's attack. Upon realizing it was the [[Joker|"Joker"]] having returned, Akumo left towards the mountain, bidding the Toa to follow. They obliged, entering into battle as soon as they reached their destination. While Akumo used his Sakan, the Toa used their two Trard to counter the Mask of Inversion, adapting their minds to overcome the power of Akumo. The battle went back and forth, with the Toa able to do some damage, but Akumo able to do just as much. The Toa used the powers of Ice, Fire, and Air against Akumo, to limited success. When they changed to Air and Sonics, at which point Akumo took a serious blow while trying to use his Sakan. At one time, the Toa tried to convince Akumo to work with them, but Akumo ignored the invitation, claiming only one would go on to investigate. As he tried to kill the Toa, despite his wounds, they used their powers of Iron and Sonics. He claimed their attack wouldn't work, but was killed when they shattered his iron-covered body. Abilities & Traits Akumo was a vicious, silent warrior who wished to observe, more than anything. He lurked, gathering information to use to his advantage, having been a strategist and a scout for his Mistress, Eish. He had no ideas of loyalty, other than to Eish, and was willing to murder his own former comrade-in-arms at a moment's notice. Akumo was a very powerful warrior, capable of surviving having nearly half of his body blown apart by an energy blast, and then killing his foe in spite of what would for most be a mortal wound. He had the powers of regeneration, allowing himself to recover. Mask & Tools Akumo wore the Kanohi Sakan, Great Mask of Inversion, and wielded two arm-mounted blades. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Double: Crime and the City'' *''Double: The Final Game'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Sakan Wearers Category:Koji